Three Men Become a Family
by Janto Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Join Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian on their quest to becoming a family, and their journey through Kurt's pregnancy. Warning: Sebklaine, MPREG, impregnation kink, pregnancy kink


Kurt had never wanted children; at least, he didn't want children of his own. He had boatloads of reasons behind that, or at least that's what convinced himself. When asked why he didn't want children, he always came up with a remark about how they didn't make designer paternity clothes, and he'd never wear anything on the rack. In all honesty there were three reasons he didn't want kids: he hated kids, if he carried he would get fat and ugly which would result in him losing his job, and kids would only hold him back.

That's what one of things he loved about being gay-until he found out he could get pregnant. No one expected him to have kids. He liked his life and his career, and didn't want anything to change that. Yet kids wasn't the only thing he never wanted. He never wanted a steady relationship, but he'd been in a relationship with two men for over eight years

The problem with him not wanting kids was that his boyfriends wanted children. Well, Blaine did; hell, he was a kindergarten teacher, and that had to make it obvious that he loved kids. Kurt wasn't quite sure if Sebastian wanted children, but the other man had a hint of excitement in his eyes when Kurt had informed the two that he was a carrier.

Sebastian wasn't one to really be the parenting kind of guy. He knew he wasn't, and he was okay with that; however, there was one issue with that. He had a pregnancy kink. He loved the way pregnant men looked. They were so sexy with their massive bellies and swollen Blaine had told him very early on in their relationship that he wanted children, Sebastian was thrilled. He would get to see his boyfriend swollen with his baby. He could already picture stuffing Blaine until he had a massive belly, so big that he couldn't even get up on his own. He imagined playing with Blaine's nipples until milk dribbled down his gravid stomach, then Sebastian would drink from them himself. He'd finally get to live out his sexual fantasy, but when they found out that Blaine wasn't a carrier, and unable to have children it became just that, a fantasy.

A few years later, the couple met Kurt. Sebastian was immediately attracted to the tall, fair skinned, blue eyes barista with chestnut hair. He couldn't say why, but he was. The couple started hanging out with the other man, and then had a few threesomes with him. After a period of time the two felt something missing from their relationship, and realized that they were in love with Kurt as much as they loved each other. Sometime after the three of them all started dating, Kurt shared the fact that he was a carrier.

Sebastian couldn't help, but get excited, at least mentally. He'd finally get to live out all the fantasies he thought he would never have a chance to live out. Though they were shot down again when Kurt also informed them that he had no intention of having children.

It was now almost eight years after they started the relationship, and Kurt and Sebastian were preparing for Blaine's thirtieth birthday. They'd made sure to do whatever they could to please the other man. They made his favorite dinner, got his favorite lube, and a few other of his favorite things for their more sexual festivities. That evening, they were snuggling on the couch watching a movie. Blaine sitting in between the two men: his head on Sebastian's chest, and his feet across Kurt's lap.

Kurt was carding his fingers through Blaine's hair. "What do you really want for your birthday, baby?" He asked softly.

Sebastian nodded as he glanced at the model as he wrapped an arm around the man of honor. "It can be anything in the world." He said, both hoping and anticipating he would say the words 'commitment ceremony.' He had been planning to propose shortly before they met Kurt, but then after he changed his mind.

Blaine stopped the movie and looked at his two boyfriends. He took a deep breath before starting to speak. "We're getting older, and you two know how much I love kids. What I want more than anything is a baby." He said, bracing himself for the inevitable backlash from the youngest of the trio.

Kurt stiffened a little bit. He was trying not to get angry or upset. After a few moments, Kurt got up and went to the bedroom. The other two just let him have a moment.

"That went much better than I expected." Blaine stated flatly.

Sebastian nodded and pulled Blaine closer and rocked him.

Meanwhile, Kurt was in their room thinking. He didn't want to carry a baby, and destroy his body because of one. He couldn't work being pregnant, or at least he thought he couldn't. If he had stretch marks, or had trouble losing the baby weight his career would be over. Sure, he didn't _need _to work, but he _liked _his job. Kurt was one of the most sought after male models, which was something he took much pride sighed he knew couldn't deny Blaine what he wanted.

After some time of thinking to himself Kurt joined the other two back in the living room. He picked up the remote from the coffee table, and paused whatever mindless entertainment the other two were only half paying attention to. He sat next to them.

Sebastian looked up at him. "Have you reached a verdict?" He drawled.

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head slightly. "Not exactly. I've decided that I'm going to talk to my agent, and see how a pregnancy will effect my career."

Sebastian nodded, and Blaine smiled knowing that Quinn would do her best to make sure Kurt would be able to have a child with the least impact on his career if that's something that Kurt really wanted.

The next morning, Kurt went to Quinn's office. Although he didn't have an appointment, he knew the woman would see him. He was one of her more successful clients, and they were as close as they could be but remain professional.

Quinn was a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair that went halfway down her neck. The only decorative item on her desk was a picture of her and her partners: one of the women was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a bright smile, the other a beautiful Latina who even in just a picture had a fierce presence.

Kurt entered the room and gave the woman a warm hug before sitting down. Without instruction Quinn's assistant, Tina, brought in Kurt's usual latte.

"So Kurt, what is it that I can do for you today?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Blaine wants a child, and although there are other options I'm possibly going to be the one to carry. I'm still apprehensive of the idea, and I was wondering if there was a way it wouldn't hurt my career." He explained.

"I knew this day would come. I've been prepared for this. There are more opportunities for pregnant men. There are many different paternity lines, and they need models. You can do that while pregnant, and while you're losing the baby weight."

Kurt nodded and now had mixed emotions about the current situation. On one hand, he was excited about being able to give Blaine what he wanted, he was also relieved that it wouldn't effect his career too adversely, but on the flip side he was disappointed that he was unable to use his job as an excuse not to.

"I've already given your file to an agency that specializes in that area. They can get you a spot in a photo shoot now, so you can get your feet wet and test the atmosphere of that part of the business." Quinn explained.

Kurt nodded and thanked her for her preparedness. By the end of the day, Kurt been booked for a paternity catalog shoot.

That evening, he informed his lovers that he was going to do the shoot before making a final decision.

Later that week, Kurt went to the shoot. There were a few men, some of them were pregnant and others weren't, but they wore prosthetic bellies that made them look as if they were at various stages of pregnancy.

A man with red hair and brown eyes waddled towards Kurt. He appeared to be either in his late second trimester or early third.

"You must be new to the paternity scene. My name is Ethan." He said with a small smile.

"I'm Kurt," simply replied.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. What brings you over to this kind of shoot. You don't look pregnant, no offense."

"None taken. My...boyfriend wants a baby, and my agent suggested I try this so I can get a taste of my job opportunities while pregnant."

Ethan nodded. "That's a smart move on your part. You'll quickly learn that this is an environment entirely different to normal shoots. Just to warn you, non pregnant guys make less money than the pregnant ones. The further along you are, and the more babies you carry the more money you make. They understand the strain on your body, so they pay more."

Kurt nodded in understanding. He went to wardrobe and was given clothes and a belly. Kurt looked in the mirror and rubbed his faux bump. He couldn't explain why, but he actually enjoyed it, even if it wasn't real.

At the end of the day, Kurt was given a check for two thousand dollars. Kurt was a little shocked by the amount. He didn't make that kind of money for an eight hour shoot until he became more distinguished as a model.

One his way home, he weighted the different rewards and downfalls of being pregnant. In the end, the feelings he had just using a fake belly and the lucrative paycheck had greatly influenced his decision.

When he arrived home, both men were waiting on the couch, obviously wondering if he had reached a decision. Kurt slipped off his shoes and walked up to them. He gave them each a loving kiss.

"We're officially trying for a baby." He informed the others with a small smile.


End file.
